To Be Her Man
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: John Hagen simply wasn’t enough for her. SC. Implied HagenCalleigh.


Title: To Be Her Man

Author: Kasandra

Rating: FRC/K (ish)

Content Warning: Some language

Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue. Thanks

Pairing/Characters: References to John/Calleigh, implied Speed/Calleigh

Spoilers: Any episodes in which they showed Hagen/Calleigh fluff. So that means most of Season 2 & 3?? Oh and Tim's not dead…

AN: This is fic #3 for the MiamiFicTalk Community Challenge.

Challenge Prompt: # 7 Not Enough

* * *

"He's been standing there for the past twenty minutes; glaring," Eric replied as he popped a chip in his mouth. The couple looked at Eric; the dark haired one rolled his eyes, while his blonde counterpart tensed.

Calleigh sighed in frustration. "This is absolutely ridiculous. He and I have been broken up for over two months now; he needs to move on."

"Come on Cal, you have to feel for the guy," Eric defended. "He caught you and Speed going at it like teenagers in the locker room."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," Tim snapped. "Hagen caught us kissing and that's it. And that's besides the point Eric and you know that."

"Christ Speed, I was just kidding," Eric replied defensively.

Calleigh was the one to roll her eyes this time. "That's it. I've had it. I'm going to go talk to him." She stood up quickly, but before she could leave, a hand on her arm stopped her in her place. Calleigh looked at Tim with a cocked brow. "Tim…" she trailed off, sighing. When he didn't respond, she continued, "I need to go talk to him."

"You want me there with you? In case of anything?" Tim replied, his dark eyes full of concern.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm a big girl," Calleigh replied as she quickly left the break room, not bothering to wait for either men's responses.

* * *

The petite blonde arched herself to her full height as she marched towards her ex-flame and fellow Detective, John Hagen. He eyed her before he snorted.

"John, we need to talk," Calleigh snapped. It was a simple demand and John knew from personal experience that when Calleigh's tone took a bitter note as it did now, then it was in whoever's best interest to not mess with her.

However, John was no longer tied to any bonds that would make him take an order from Calleigh Duquesne. "What makes you think I want to talk to you?

"Cut the crap John. Did you really think we were unable to see you watching us through the partition of the break room?" Calleigh wondered sarcastically.

John sighed; she had a point. "Fine, but it would be best if we took this outside."

* * *

Calleigh crossed her arms as she looked up at the taller man. "I'm sorry if I hurt you John," she finally responded, her voice taking a quieter tone. "It was never my intention."

"So tell me," John replied. "…how would you feel if you caught Tim making out with – I don't know – Valera one day? Hmm? How would you feel if you had your heart broken after catching your significant other in the arms of a colleague? I loved you Calleigh; I still do."

Calleigh shifted her footing; she was now rocking on the ball of her feet. "You have every right to be angry. But don't you think that perhaps you're a bit responsible for this?"

"How?" John demanded, his brows furrowing. He crossed his arms and glared at the petite woman he used to love holding in his arms.

"You drove me away!" Calleigh suddenly shouted. "You were so damn demanding; you would go behind my back to tell Horatio things I told you in private, never mind you insulted my father in front of me. You never respected me; you always had to have your way!" Calleigh began to pace as she rambled. "John, if this was the first time you ever acted this jealous and overprotective, then I'd look past this. But it's not. When we dated if any guy so much as even glanced in my direction, you'd grunt. Let's not forget the time how you reacted when I had that case with Peter Elliot."

"Oh come on, Cal. We had more good times than bad times. You weren't perfect yourself, you know. But I figured what we had was strong enough to work it out," John snapped. His anger rose exponentially – it took every ounce in him not to throttle his ex-girlfriend.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with Tim. It just happened. You can't control these things," Calleigh replied. She looked past Hagen, towards the steps where Tim stood watching against the guard rail. Calleigh licked her suddenly dry lips. "John, we are better as friends than lovers, even you have to admit it."

John shook his head. "No."

"You may not like it, but you have to accept it. I'm sorry to say this, but you were just not enough. Not for me at least," Calleigh finally replied. She didn't wait for him to respond as she walked back inside. John watched Tim give her a reassuring smile before placing his hand on the small of her back, guiding her.

Calleigh didn't bother to give John another look. She couldn't be with someone who made her feel suffocated; he always was overbearing and protective. '_Perhaps some girls find that endearing; but I don't need a white knight,"_ Calleigh thought. _'John, you never got me.'_

Tim understood her; he had her figured out a lot sooner than most people did. He never pushed – he gave her space when he knew she needed it. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. With Tim, Calleigh felt that she finally had the opportunity to grow and to live.

Tim knew Calleigh didn't need saving. So when Tim finally made a move after years of teasing and flirting, Calleigh was ecstatic. She had finally found someone who was strong enough to be her man. And when she found that opportunity; she ran with it.

John Hagen would be a great man for someone else; but for her, he simply wasn't enough.

**FIN.**


End file.
